interupting flowers
by AnneCpc
Summary: A small Wolfstar fanfic. Don't like it? dont't read it. Reemus loves Sirius, but knows he is straigh.. or at least thinks so. little ooc I think, sorry.


**Sorry for mistakes, that are the only things that are mine. I sadly don't own the genius thought of starting something like Harry Potter. Feel free to correct nicely. English is not my first language. **

The other marauders and I were walking to Hogsmeade. James was talking about Lily, o fcourse. And Peter was hanging on his lips, like he always did. I knew what James did wrong, but I didn't tell him. He needed to find that out himself, he wouldn't listen to me anyways. Sirius walked next to me, we were close behind the other two marauders. Sirius was thinking of something, since he was quiet and he had his eyebrows raised in a certain way. He only did that when he was thinking. He was probably thinking of a prank he could pull on someone. James and he did that always. I kind of am used to it now and also used to temper them. For as far as that is possible. 'Thinking of something, Moony?' asked Sirius.  
I looked a kind of surprised, or at least must have looked that way. 'You were staring at me.' He explained. Oh. Of course. I need to work at that part. 'Positive that you weren't looking at my sexiness?'  
I have to admit that I was looking at him in that way, yes. If I am honest 'Yeah, I am sure.'  
I looked away. He was totally straight, so I had praticaly no chance. I accepted that long ago, but that didn't stop me from keep on falling in love. It was hopeless, but I couldn't help it. I tried. 'Sure?' Asked Sirius. 'Because you know that no one can resist me.'  
He smiled. I smiled too and hit his arm playfully. 'No one, but me.' I said with a smile.  
He grinned. We arrived then at Hogsmeade. James turned around to Sirius and me. 'Done with being obviously sweet to each other?'  
I turned a shade of pink. James laughed. 'Just snog each other already.'  
There was a silence. What the fuck was James thinking? I might want to snog Sirius. But he definitely didn't want to snog me. 'Prongs,' said Sirius. 'Lily is behind you.'  
James turned imidiately around. Sirius laughed. 'You lied!' Said James after a few seconds.  
Sirius was still laughing. 'Padfood!' Said James.  
Sirius smiled. 'You are unbelievable.' Said James.  
I decided to step in. 'What did you expect?'  
James looked at me. 'Hey, I am not mean!' Said Sirius to me.  
'I didn't say so.'  
Technicaly I didnt. 'You insisted it.'  
'I didn't.'  
'You did.'  
We then heard James sighing. 'He didn't say so.' Said James. 'And stop arguing like an old married couple.' Sirius wanted to say something. 'Because you do.,' Added James. 'Don't deny.'

At that moment came Lily. And this time for real. 'Hi Peter and Remus,' said she.  
Ignoring the other two. 'Hi..i' said Peter.  
I smiled. 'Hi Lily.'  
James looked murderously at me. I looked at him with a smile. I knew he hates this, but this is his own fault. Sirius was trying to hold his laugh. 'Have fun today.' Said Lily to me.  
'You too,'  
After that, Lily walked towards her friends. 'Why can't she talk to me?' Asked James.  
'Hmm..' i faked the thinking part. 'Maybe you could start with calling her Lily and not being flirty all the time. '  
'And you never flirt with you crush?'  
How does he even know that? 'I don't have a crush.'  
'Of course not.'  
James was obviously being sarcastic now. 'And I can't flirt.'  
'You do it all the fucking time with Padfood.'  
'I don't.'  
I really didn't. James sighed and turned around. 'So Peter. Where are we going?'

Sirius held me back. He looked strangely shy to me at once. For the first time since I met him. This was serious. Pun not intended. 'Was Prongs serious?'  
The question, I had hoped it could stay away longer. Before I could turn my face away, Sirius held my face with one hand and made me look at him. 'Yeah.' Said I softly.  
I couldn't lie. Sirius smiled and leaned toward me. Then he slowly kissed me.. It felt as in my dreams, as if I wasn't awake. After our kiss we went silent, but Sirius didn't dissapear. So it must be real. 'So you like me too.'  
Sirius chuckled. 'Yes Moony. And I want to help you through every moon.'  
In the end he was serious again. I smiled. 'So what were you thinking about?'  
I still wondered about that. He smiled. 'The full moon.'  
Not a strange thought. 'Ah, in two days yes.' stated I.  
I began to feel it too. He nodded. 'Don't worry about it. I am used to this.'  
Not that saying that would make his worries go away. I knew he was worried about me. 'But you shouldn't.'  
'Yeah. But I can't change it. And Prongs... '

'I knew it!'  
Sirius and I turned around to Lilly. I turned the shade of pink again. 'Nothing to feel ashamed of Remus.' Then she turned to Sirius. 'And if you ever hurt Remus, I won't forgive you. I trust his choices, but you can't always know things.'  
'I wouldn't expect less, thanks for letting me stay with Moons,'  
Lily smiled and walked then to another shop. Sirius and i looked at each other and walked to Zonko's, where James and Peter would be, hand in hand.


End file.
